


Valentines Day Surprise

by needtoknow400



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtoknow400/pseuds/needtoknow400
Summary: The team feels Gibbs grumpiness is because he hasn't been dating…so they decided to force him to go on a blind date. What could go wrong?





	1. Valentine's Day Surprie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net on 2/12/2017

"Figure it out!" Gibbs screamed as he threw the file on his desk and stormed towards the stairs. McGee, Bishop, Torres, and Quinn all glanced back and forth at each other.

"What is going on with him?" Bishop was the first to speak.

"I don't know, but these last few months he's been even crankier and grumpier." Quinn said leaning back on her desk. "I've never seen him like this."

"He definitely needs a date."

All heads turned towards the voice off to their side seeing Abby step into the bullpen.

She shrugged. "He hasn't dated anyone in almost a year."

"And you know this how?" Torres asked.

"Look how much all of us have been hanging out at Gibbs. Plus Clayton's been over there a lot, wouldn't one of us have run into someone if he was dating."

The group looked around at each other some shrugging other trying to think if they might have seen someone leaving.

"So you're saying Gibbs needs to get laid and he'll be less grumpy?" Torres asked with a grin.

The rest of the group looked around as if Gibbs would walk in and head slap the man.

"Hey we all need a release now and then." Torres wiggled his eyebrows.

"I think Gibbs needs a little more than a release." Quinn chimed in.

"I agree." Abby added. "Which is why we are going to get him a date, someone that could be more than just a release. Someone he might want to spend Valentine's Day with."

"And how are we going to do that?" McGee and Bishop said in unison.

"We all know people, let's get a list of people and we'll go through and find someone that would be a good fit." Abby's excitement was growing.

"Gibbs will never agree." Torres chuckled.

"Oh don't worry. I'll take care of that." That ornery smirk played across Abby's lips. "Everyone get me a list of possible people and I'll take care of making sure Gibbs agrees to go."

Quinn's eyebrow went up. "This is all gonna be legal right?"

"Dinner tonight at Kapnos." Abby glanced at everyone looking for any dissention in the ranks. "Good, tonight at six." With that she turned and headed towards the back elevator.

"She never answered my question." Quinn still looked concerned.

"It's Abby." Bishop shrugged. "It will walk the line of legal/illegal."

**##############**

Gibbs pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine. He had just climbed out and closed his car door when his phone beeped. Flipping the phone open he saw the text from Ducky. Need you in autopsy. Closing the phone, he made his way to the building and into the elevator. He took a swig of his coffee as the elevator descended. Stepping out, the doors to autopsy swished open and he stopped as he saw the team standing there. He glanced around at the team as he took the few steps into autopsy and the doors swished shut. Taking a sip of coffee, he stood there and waited.

"You're going on a date tomorrow night." Abby said the words quickly.

Gibbs stared at her a moment and took another sip from his to go cup.

Ducky patted Abby's shoulder. "What she means is we're concerned about you."

"We're worried." Quinn's voice was calm and soft. "You've been…." She searched for the right word.

"Grumpy." Torres chimed in, still not as afraid of Gibbs temper as the others. "And it seems to be getting worse."

"We think getting out having a nice evening with someone might help." McGee smiled politely. "I mean spending time with just us has to get old."

Gibbs still remained silent.

"I mean seriously how long has it been since you've been on a date?" Abby questioned not expecting an answer.

"Ten months."

Abby's eyes went wide. "Wow."

Torres' eyebrow went up. "When's the last time you got a little?"

Gibbs glared over at the new agent.

Torres chuckled. "It definitely hasn't been ten months."

"Again, what everyone is trying to say is it might be nice if you went out with someone on a date that might lead to more than one night of carnal passion." Ducky tried to be the voice of logic.

"And we have the perfect person." Abby's eyes brightened with excitement. "Someone that you could spend Valentine's Day with."

Gibbs gave a short curt answer. "No."

"Jethro." Ducky sighed. "We all just want-"

"Duck, you should understand better than anyone why I wouldn't want to be set up."

"Yes well." Ducky cleared his throat at the reminder that he had introduced Gibbs to Diane. "I didn't personally have anything to do with the selection.

"So you're here as the muscle." Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"That would be me."

Gibbs spun around at the sound of the voice behind him, surprised to see Leon standing there. Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. "You let them drag you into this?"

"No, I agreed whole heartedly." Leon pulled down his suit jacket.

"So?" Gibbs balked.

"You'll go or two weeks' vacation."

"Maybe some vacation would be a good ideal." Gibbs smirked.

"Great. Fornell has agreed to take vacation too and Stephanie and Rebecca would love to come into town for a visit."

The smirk fell from Gibbs' lips as he heard the words.

"It seems Ms. Scuito has everything in order here." Leon smiled and nodded as he walked out of autopsy, the doors swishing open and closed.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs turned back to the group. "One date."

Abby puffed up as satisfied smile spread across her lips. "I know you two will hit it off."

"I hope." Gibbs took a drink of coffee then chuckled.

The team looked back and forth between each other. They all knew that look and that chuckle.

"There are a lot of weekend seminars for agents coming up…some very long dull seminars." Gibbs added as he turned around walking out. The doors swished shut behind him and the group turned and looked at Abby.

"What!" She snapped the fear already evident in her word and eyes.

"You better be right about this." Torres shook his head.

"The last seminar Gibbs sent me to was about federal criminal law as it relates to suspect transfer." Bishop groaned. "I swear I wanted to kill myself after the first hour."

**###########**

Opening the unlocked front door, Fornell walked in and paused at the living room when he saw the man sitting on the couch. The glare that Gibbs gave Fornell said everything without saying a word. "I know, I caved, but you know how your team gets when they're on a mission." He paused. "Plus you have to admit you have been a bear to deal with lately."

Gibbs shook his head and gave an eye roll.

"I'm here to make amends."

"Is that so?"

Fornell nodded. "I figured I'd be here when your date gets here and I can be your out. If you need it."

"What I need is a drink." Getting up, Gibbs headed into the kitchen. Opening the cabinet door he pulled down the bottle of bourbon, grabbed two cups and poured them each a drink. Turning around he handed Fornell a cup as he took his own and leaned back against the counter. After a quick sip, he took a deep breath and looked at his friend. "Have I really been that bad?"

Fornell shrugged. "You've definitely had your moments."

Emptying the cup, Gibbs sat it on the counter.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Well if you do."

"I know." Gibbs ran his hands down his face and took another deep breath.

"Glad to see you at least decided to put something other than jeans and a sweatshirt on." Fornell grinned surprised that Gibbs had actually put on gray slacks, blue button down dress shirt and a grey jacket.

"Yeah well it's not this woman's fault that she was dragged into this." Gibbs brow narrowed. "Do you know who it is?"

"No, they didn't tell me, but sounds like it's someone you know."

"Great." Gibbs groaned.

The doorbell chimed and the two men looked at each other, then Gibbs looked at his watch. "She's early."

"I'll pour myself another drink and if you need me I'll be in here getting drunk."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and headed towards the front door. His hand touched the handle and he paused a moment, took a breath then opened the door.

"Surprise!"

Gibbs felt his heart stop as he tried to process the person standing there before him. "What…I-"

"I know I should have told you, but I really did want it to be a surprise."

Gibbs just stood there too shocked to even speak.

"Wow I really didn't think you would be this surprised." Tony grinned. "I thought your Spidey senses would go off and you'd know."

Still unable to speak, Gibbs just shook his head.

"Everyone wanted to tell you but I asked them not to."

"Tony." The name was barely a whisper.

"It's really me." Tony's grin widened.

"When, how?"

Tony chuckled. "The when is yesterday, the how is an airplane."

The smart ass comment finally dispelled some of the shock and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"There we go the famous eye roll." Tony heard something from inside the house. "Is someone here?"

"Um, no just, no." Gibbs cleared his throat he'd heard it as well. It was clearly Fornell saying holy shit.

"I was going to bring steaks, but I thought maybe a dinner out would be a better idea…it has been awhile." Tony was still smiling. "I mean I know we've talked, but-"

"Dinner out is good somewhere with a bar."

"Absolutely." Tony laughed. "I really didn't think you'd be this surprised."

"I…I'm definitely surprised."

"Well I have so much to tell you and I could use a drink too."

"You can drive."

Tony looked shocked. "Really, wow."

Gibbs didn't trust himself operating heavy machinery right now. He still couldn't believe any of this. Tony was his date, had agreed to this, came from Paris and wanted it to be a secret. Did Tony actually have feelings for him, did he want a relationship…there were countless questions racing through his mind and he had no idea where to begin.

**##########**

"She's going to be a comedian I swear, she makes me laugh constantly." Tony smiled proudly as he talked about Tali.

"She does have your genes."

"Yes she does." Tony chuckled. "And she has Senior wrapped around her little finger."

"I can tell by the way he talks about her." Gibbs took a sip of his Bourbon.

"Enough about me." Tony's mood suddenly changed, growing more serious and somber as he played with his glass of water. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Really?" Tony's green eyes met steely blue.

Gibbs picked up his glass and downed the rest of his Bourbon. Obviously everyone had shared their concerns with Tony.

"I know this past year has seen a lot of changes."

Gibbs nodded.

"But it seems like everyone is fitting in and they're good agents."

Another nod.

"And you have Clayton working out of NCIS." Tony grinned. "Three agents to replace me."

"No one could replace you."

Tony was surprised by the sadness he heard in the words. "I don't know Abby says Torres does a pretty good job."

"He's not you and I don't want someone like you."

"I don't want my job back."

"I know." Gibbs saw the waitress coming by and held up his empty glass. "You want another?"

"No." Tony shook his head. "Waters good."

When the waitress came back with his drink, he thanked her then took a quick sip. "So are you here to check up on me?"

"Of course not." Tony looked offended. "I'm here because I missed you. I miss everyone."

**##########**

Fornell had just put the Bourbon back in the cabinet when he heard the doorbell ring again. He looked around confused a moment. Two people ringing the doorbell in one night, definitely odd. Heading to the front door, he glanced out the glass window and his brow furrowed. Opening the door, he smiled. "Can I help you?"

The woman looked at him confused. "Agent Fornell."

"Yes." He looked at her just as confused.

"Um, did I get the wrong address?" She pulled her phone out of her purse and pulled up the GPS. "No this is what Abby gave me."

Fornell's eyes went wide. "Are you-"

"Mandy Joseph, I'm supposed to have a dinner date with Jethro."

Fornell's mouth dropped open.  _Holy shit._

"Is there a problem?"

"Problem is an understatement." Fornell rubbed his forehead then looked at the woman before him. She was probably mid-forties, long curly sable hair that framed her face, deep hazel eyes and a well-toned body. "Do I know you?" She did know his name and for some reason she looked slightly familiar.

"It's Officer Joseph. I worked a case with NCIS and Homeland a few months ago, with you and Jethro."

"Oh right." He nodded. "It was the Rathburg case. I remember."

"That was it." She smiled.

"And you were supposed to be Jethro's date today."

Her brow furrowed. "Supposed to be?"

"I need to call Jethro." Fornell pulled his phone from the clip at his hip and was about to call his friend when he stopped. He glanced at the woman and shook his head and chuckled. "This is why he's been in such a foul mood." It suddenly all made sense. Gibbs foul mood wasn't about getting laid. It was about missing Tony and not just missing him as an agent. Fornell had always thought Gibbs had feelings for the younger man. Gibbs never questioned the team would set him up with Tony, because Gibbs wanted it to be Tony.

"Agent Fornell?"

"What?" Fornell shook his head. "Right sorry, um there's been a little mix up." The laugh Fornell had been trying to stifle suddenly broke free. "Oh it's a funny story actually and if you know the whole back story it's even funnier." He was still laughing.

"A mix up?"

"Yes." Fornell cleared his throat trying to gain his composer again. "Someone else showed up and well…since he didn't know who the date was with-"

"He's on a date with some other woman?"

Fornell's mouthed open about to speak then he chuckled. "Something like that."

Again she looked at him confused.

"However, I would be honored to take you to dinner." He saw her about to protest and he put his hands up. "Just as friends, to make up for the mistake. Separate car, anything you want." He watched as she considered it. "My treat, why waste the evening."

She chuckled. "Okay."

"Great. What sounds good?"

"I've really had a craving for Italian."

Fornell bit back a laugh as he whispered under his breath. "Funny so did Jethro."

 


	2. Valentines Day Surprise

Tony reached the front door before Gibbs and was just about to turn the handle when he stopped and turned around.

"I know the doors not locked." Gibbs said as Tony spun around.

"No, I just um…it's weird."

"Weird?"

"I feel like I should ask if you want me to come in." Tony shook his head. "It just feels like I've been gone so long and that-"

"You never have to ask, you are always welcome here. Whenever you want, time and distance will never change that." Gibbs took a step closer. "And you should already know that."

Tony nodded. Part of him did know that, but part of him felt at sixes and sevens about this whole evening. Pushing the concern from his mind, he opened the door and stepped in; yet again he hesitated at the opening into the living room.

"What is it?" Gibbs’ hand touched the small of Tony's back as he walked passed and into the living room.

The touch surprised Tony and sent a shiver through him as all the memories rushed in. He looked over at Gibbs. "It's been so long since I've been here, yet it seems like only yesterday."

Gibbs nodded then made his way into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Leaning back against the counter he watched as Tony walked into the room. "Water, beer or Bourbon, unless you wanna wait for the coffee."

"I'm good."

"Noticed you only had one tonight."

"Driving."

Gibbs nodded. Driving was part of it, having a daughter that might need you in the middle of the night was a bigger part.

"Thanks for tonight." Tony smiled as he took a few steps closer to Gibbs. "It means a lot."

Gibbs felt his pulse race and he reached behind him and grabbed the edge of the counter.

"I really have missed you." Tony sighed. "It's nice talking on the phone, but it's different in person."

"Yes it is."

"I should probably go."

"Sure." Gibbs pushed himself from the counter bringing himself just a few steps from Tony.

"Thanks again." Tony was about to turn around when he felt the hand on his wrist. He followed the hand upward until he reached the steel blue eyes. Suddenly he was pulled against the older man and his lips were captured by Gibbs.

Gibbs' arm snaked around the younger man's waist and jerked Tony against him as he seized Tony's lips. It took a second before Tony's lips responded, but then Gibbs was devouring Tony's mouth desperate to taste more…his tongue licked across Tony's lips and they parted allowing Gibbs to taste the sweetness of the younger man’s mouth. His hand slid down and squeezed Tony's ass cheek and that was when he felt the resistance, felt Tony pulling back, felt Tony's lips pulled away and his eyes opened.

"Gibbs." Tony shook his head. "What the hell is going on? Are you drunk?"

"I thought-" Gibbs felt the hand on his chest felt the slight pressure as Tony kept him at a distance. His arm drifted from Tony's body and he took a step back. He'd totally misread the situation. "The date, I thought you um-"

"Date?" Tony looked at him completely confused. "You thought this was a date?"

"You didn't?"

"Why would I ever think you and I having dinner was a date? I mean-" Tony's left eyebrow went up. "Are you into-"

"Abby said it was a date." Gibbs snapped before Tony could finish the sentence.

"Abby what the hell does Abby have to do with this?"

Gibbs' eyes went wide. "Abby didn't send you over here today for a date."

"No, I haven't even talked to her since I got in. I talked to her the other day and-" Tony's mouth fell open in shock. "Oh god. You thought I was the date they set up with. That was supposed to happen tonight?"

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed as he ran his hands down his face.

"She didn't tell me when it was happening. I thought they would wait till after Valentine's Day. I didn't-" Tony took a deep breath. "I didn't know. I just showed up to surprise you with a visit."

"I get that." Gibbs walked over to the cabinet and pulled down the Bourbon bottle. His first thought was to drink straight from the bottle but he forced himself to grab a mug. Filling it to the top, he drank half the cup and leaned back against the counter. "Sorry."

Tony's head went back surprised again, this time by the apology that came so easily.

Downing the rest of the cup of Bourbon, Gibbs took a deep breath. "You should go."

"Gibbs we should-"

"It's okay we're good." Grabbing the bottle, Gibbs took it and headed towards the basement without another word.

Tony just stood there in the middle of the kitchen his mind racing. Should he leave, should he try to talk to Gibbs? When Gibbs was like this talking was definitely not going to happen. Finally he turned around and started towards the front door. Twice he stopped, about to turn around and make his way down to the basement and demand Gibbs talk to him, but his own fear pushed him towards the door.

** ########## **

Sitting on the saw horse, cup in hand, Gibbs stared at the boat and drank. Maybe if he drank long enough he'd forget this entire night or at least make it feel like just a bad dream. He should have known, should have realized Tony would never be interested in him. But when you feel as if your prayers have been answered, you give into that emotion without rational thought and that's exactly what he'd done. Gibbs wanted to believe Tony had come back because he wanted more. Filling his cup again, he drank the cup in a single gulp and poured another. Shaking his head, he tried to forget the feel of Tony's body against him, the way Tony's lips tasted and how all he wanted to do was explore more of the younger man's body. "Damn it." The words were a low growl as he admitted to himself the reason he'd been so grumpy lately…he missed Tony…missed everything about the man from their friendship to the hidden belief that as long as Tony was here there was at least a possible of more. Again it was irrational logic of a man in denial of his feelings.

When he opened the door and saw Tony, all the years of denial had suddenly been given hope that Tony had wanted this too. That hope is what made him misread all the cues. Their friendship would survive, he didn't doubt that, but it would never be the same. The saving grace would be that Tony wasn't here on a daily bases, distance would make it easier, at least for him. Gibbs finally knew there could be nothing between them and he could give up the hope that had lived on even after Tony left. The grumpiness would fade now and he'd move on.

"Easier said than done." Gibbs mumbled to himself as he downed the amber liquid. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and he would spend it alone, working on the boat forcing himself to forget.

** ########## **

The relentless pounding on the door woke her from a dead sleep. Grabbing a robe she put it on and headed towards the front door. She looked out the peephole and her eyes went wide.

"You're here." She said as she flung open the door and jumped into Tony's arms.

Grabbing the door frame for balance, Tony wrapped his arm around Abby as she bear hugged him. "I'm here." He coughed trying to catch his breath.

After a few moments she slid off him and smiled up at him. "Where's Tali?"

Tony's brow furrowed. "Abby it's three in the morning. She's in bed a sleep."

"I thought you were getting in on Monday?"

"I decided to come in early, surprise some people."

"I'm surprised." She smiled.

"So was Gibbs when I showed up last night."

It took a second to register but then her eyes went wide. "Oh he had a date last night." She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. "Did you walk in on something?"

"No, I got there too early for that." He stared at her. "He thought I was his date."

Her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide.

"Exactly my reaction after he kissed me."

"Whoa…go Bossman."

Tony ran his hands down his face then threw up his hands. "That's your reaction! Go Bossman."

"Come on you had to know Gibbs has had it bad for you for years."

Tony's head went back as his hands slowly came back down. "What?"

Abby looked at him surprised then laughed. "You didn't know? Really?"

"No I didn't know." Tony snapped. "Do you think I'd be having this reaction if I had known?"

"Okay, I get it you didn't know." She cocked her head to the side. "How could you not know?"

Letting out a groan, Tony's head fell back as his frustration with the woman grew.

"I mean really." She watched as Tony's head slowly came back up. "The man looked at you like you were a prime rib and he hadn't eaten in weeks." She paused as he just stared at her. "The head slaps, we all know he didn't really want to be slapping your head." She hid her smile as Tony's eyebrow went up. "The steak dinners by the fire, seriously it was pretty obvious."

The color drained from Tony's face.

"Okay." She grabbed his hand leading him to the couch. "I think you better sit down."

"Oh god what am I going to do." He leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

"That depends on what you want."

Tony's head shot up and he looked at her.

"Do you know what you want?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

She shrugged. "Did you kiss him back?"

"Yeah but that's just a normal reaction."

"Really? Some guy kisses you and your first reaction is to just kiss him back?" Her eyebrow went up. "Didn't one of your fraternity brothers in college try to kiss you and you almost put him through a wall?"

"That was different." Tony balked.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want him to kiss me."

Abby's eyebrows went up. "Did you want Gibbs to kiss you?"

Tony opened his mouth as if to speak then closed it again and he slumped back onto the couch. "Maybe…I don't know…it was just-" He blew out a long breath. "It was just so easy last night…everything just flowed. We talked and he laughed. I love when he laughs."

"He thought he was on a date with you that changes things."

"Yeah." He dropped his head down to the back of the couch and stared up at the ceiling. "He has the softest lips."

Abby smiled as she curled up against him, her arm around his, her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't expect that." He sighed putting his head against hers. "I don't know how to handle this."

"Do you want to give you and Gibbs a chance?" She waited and then heard the soft whisper of an answer.

"Yes."

"Then you need to talk to him." She paused. "And be honest about how you feel."

"Talk to a man that hates to talk."

"Well you could show him." She smirked to herself.

Tony chuckled nervously. "That scares me more than talking."

Abby sat up and grinned at Tony. "That is so cute."

"Cute, it's cute that I'm scared."

"It's cute because you're normally the one doing the chasing, the self-assured, knows exactly what you want and how to get it…and with Gibbs that's going to be turned all upside down." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh and just imagine how much fun it's going to be."

Tony blew out a breath and put his head back.

She cocked her head to the side as another thought raced through her head. "But if you went with Gibbs, what happened to Mandy. She never called."

** ############ **

When the sun finally came up Abby grabbed her phone and dialed Mandy's number. A few rings and it went to voice mail. Without leaving a message, she ended the call and dialed another number. Again a few rings and it went to voicemail. This time she didn't hang up. "I know you were over there last night, I wanna know what happened. If you don't call me back I'm going to show up at your door." With that she ended the call and waited. It took only a couple minutes and her phone buzzed.

"What the hell happened there last night?" Abby practically shouted as she answered the call.

"You tell me, how the hell could you not know Tony was going to show up." Fornell barked back. The plan had always been for him to be at Gibbs, to make sure he actually went on the date. The problem was he didn't know who was going to show up.

"Tony was in Paris how was I supposed to know he'd randomly show up."

"Well he did, if you think Gibbs was surprised. I about shit myself."

"Tony wasn't his date."

"I know that now!"

"Why are you shouting and how do you know Tony wasn't his date?" She waited and there was only silence. "Fornell spill it."

"I um, I was there finishing a drink when Mandy showed up."

"So she did show up, did you explain what happened?"

"I did."

"Was she upset?"

"Confused not really upset."

"I'm surprised she didn't call."

" _Toby come back to bed."_

Abby's eyes went wide as she heard the familiar voice in the back ground. "Oh my god, you didn't!"

"Just a minute." Fornell answered the woman from the bedroom. "Abby, I just offered to take her to dinner."

"It's nine in the morning, dinner doesn't take that long." She tried not to laugh.

"It just happened."

"Wow, good for you Fornell." Abby smirked. "Carpe Diem right?"

"Um I guess. You're not mad."

"No, but I'd enjoy the time I have, because Gibbs is going to kill you."

"Oh god, it didn't go well did it." Fornell ran his hand down his face. He was dead and no one would ever find his body.

"Well Tony was here at three am telling me how Gibbs thought they were on a date and he left when Gibbs kissed him."

"Damn it." Fornell groaned. "I really thought Tony would go for it, figured he was like Jethro and just needed an excuse."

"No such luck. So I'd go enjoy your last day or days on earth before the wrath of Gibbs strikes." Abby ended the call and started laughing. He so deserved that for not telling her what happened. Paybacks a bitch.


	3. Valentines Day Surprise

Rolling onto his back, Gibbs groaned as the light from the morning sun seeped in from the edges of the shade covered window. He felt his head start to throb and he ran his hands down his face. A shower, that's what he needed. Slowly sitting up he threw his legs over the edge of the bed and sat there and took a deep breath. Standing up, the familiar aches and pains were compounded by the thumping in his head. That second bottle was a bad idea. Making his way towards the bathroom, he turned on the shower, slipped off his boxers and climbed in. Even knowing the water was still cold it took his breath away, but quickly cleared some of the cobwebs of his mind. A minute later the water started to warm and his eyes closed as he let the water rain down over his head. Leaning forward, head down, the water cascaded down his back. As the warmth enveloped him the memory of kissing Tony flashed through his mind. Licking his lips, he wanted nothing more than to taste some lingering reminder of the younger man still on his lips. There was nothing, only the memory.

Turning off the water, he quickly dried off, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He took a step into the bedroom and froze. Steely blue eyes locked on emerald green.

"I um, was calling out looking for you." Tony stammered.

"Shower."

"I see that." Tony couldn't stop his eyes from skimming over Gibbs' bare chest, drops of water still glistening on the older man's skin.

"What do you want?"

"Um, we need talk."

"No, we don't." Gibbs didn't want to have this conversation, didn't want to hear all the reasons Tony didn't want him. "We're good."

"We're not good. You thought we were on a date and you kissed me." Tony paused and his voice lowered. "And grabbed my ass."

"Yeah I remember." Gibbs walked over to the dresser and pulled out sweats and a sweatshirt. Tossing them on the end of the bed he looked at Tony then the door. When the younger man didn't move, he glared at him. "Can I get dressed?"

"No." Tony answered quickly. "I think you in a towel is appropriate."

Gibbs brow furrowed.

"I've been completely discombobulated and confused by all this and I'd like you in the same state of mind."

"And being in a towel is going to do that?"

Tony threw up his hands. "I don't know maybe." He paused trying to keep his eyes focused on Gibbs' face. "Maybe it makes me feel a little more in control."

"And you need to feel in control?" Gibbs took a step towards the younger man.

"Yes." Tony sighed taking a step back as Gibbs stepped forward.

"Why is that?"

"Because…" Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. "Because I've never been in this situation before?"

"And what situation is that?"

Tony didn't retreat this time as Gibbs took another step forward. "A situation where I'm completely surprised, unprepared and have no experience."

Gibbs took another step closer. "Then we're even." He saw the confusion in Tony's eyes. "Because I've never had to hold myself back like this because I know I can't have what I want."

"I never knew." Tony shook his head. "How long have you-" He wasn't sure of the right word to use.

"I've wanted you from the moment I saw you." Gibbs hesitated as he too struggled with how to phrase everything. "The deeper feelings came later."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I knew you didn't feel the same." Gibbs let out a slow long breathe. "And I didn't wanna lose what we had."

All Tony could do was nod.

"Last night…" Gibbs shook his head. "I wouldn't have crossed that line, if I hadn't thought-"

"I was your date." Tony finished the sentence.

Gibbs nodded.

"I think I wanted you to kiss me last night." Tony bit at his bottom lip and fidgeted nervously as he spoke the next words. "And all I've been able to think about since I walked in here is wanting you to kiss me again." Tony stopped breathing a Gibbs took a step closer and a hand touched his cheek. His eyes closed as the lips touched his and he surrendered. This was nothing like the kiss last night. This kiss was soft and tender so much so that Tony leaned in trying to take more. That's when he felt the arm slip around his waist, felt his body tugged gentle against Gibbs and he settled against the sold form. Tony's lips parted offering and wanting more.

Gibbs greedily accepted the invitation, the kiss growing more passionate, more demanding as he held Tony tighter against him. When he felt the fingers knot in the hair on the back of his head and force their lips harder together, he growled into the kiss. His fingers clawed at the small of Tony's back as his lungs demanded air but he refused to comply, instead tasting more of the sweetness of Tony's mouth. He wanted it to last forever, still not knowing if this would be the last kiss or one of many.

It was Tony who finally drew back, gasping for breath as he stayed firmed locked in Gibbs' arms. His eyes were closed as he tried to steady his breathing. The moisture from Gibbs' chest seeped through the fabric of Tony's shirt the cold fighting the warmth the kiss had created and causing him to shiver.

Feeling Tony shiver against him, Gibbs held him tighter.

Slowly, Tony's eyes fluttered open and stared into steely blue.

"Believe me if you had given me any indication that you wanted me last night I would have begged you to stay and we would have made love all night."

"Part of me wants you to throw me on the bed and make love to me."

"And the other part?"

Tony shook his head and chuckled. "The other part is scared to death that you're going to do exactly that."

Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's forehead and slowly let his arm slip from Tony's waist before taking a step back. Taking a deep breath, he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned forward as he ran his hands down his face.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. Not at all." Gibbs chuckled softly.

Tony looked at him hurt and confused. "It's the truth and I have to be honest with you."

"I know and I want you to be honest with me, I do." Gibbs was trying to be modest about this. "I just um, needed some distance."

Again, Tony seemed confused as he watched Gibbs rub his forehead and take a deep breath. "Ohhhh" The word came out as a whisper as Tony realizing what Gibbs was trying to say. He glanced at the tented towel and quickly pulled his eyes away. "Wow." He mumbled under his breath as he bit back a laugh.

"Believe it or not I am just a man." Gibbs knew the unrealistic idea Tony had of him as some omnipotent superhuman being. "And there are certain things I can't control."

Walking over, Tony sat down on the bed beside Gibbs leaving space between them. Focusing on the wall across from them, he cleared his throat. "Now what?"

"That's up to you." Gibbs glanced over at Tony. "What did you think would happen when you came here?"

"I don't know." Tony was suddenly on his feet pacing the floor. "But I didn't expect you to come walking out of the shower all glistening with water and looking all sexy wrapped in a towel."

Gibbs chuckled. "Well glad you find me sexy, at least when I'm half naked and wet."

Tony stopped pacing and looked at Gibbs. "You're a sexy man, dressed, half naked or completely naked. Believe me I've always thought you were sexy."

"Nice to know."

"I want you and that is both exciting and terrifying." Tony swallowed the fear that lodged in his throat. "Because I feel like a virgin on their wedding night."

Reaching out, Gibbs took Tony's hand and pulled the younger man towards him. "I've waited for you for over a decade and I'll continue to wait as long as you need." Gibbs brought Tony's hand to his lips and kissed the palm. "I can be a very patient man when it comes to something worth waiting for."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Tony squeezed Gibbs' hand. "It's not that I want to make you wait, I'm just…" The words trailed off and he blew out a long breath. "I'm scared…about the desire, the sex, a relationship." He pulled Gibbs' hand to his chest and held it there. "What if it doesn't work?"

"I have to believe you wouldn't have come here, wouldn't have wanted me to kiss you if the desire wasn't there." He paused giving Tony a moment. "Sex, well we can take that as slow as you want and need." Taking both of Tony's hands he held them in his. "The relationship aspect. I can't make you any promises; no one can, but…" He took a deep breath as he said the words he'd kept himself from saying. "I can tell you that I love you and I will do everything in my power to make it work." He saw the shocked expression on Tony's face when he spoke the words. Gibbs gave a half smile. "I have seen you at your best and at your very worst and I've loved you through it all. I can't imagine at this point there is anything you could do that would change that." He stood up. "So why don't you let me get dressed and we'll go to breakfast or sit here and talk or if you just need to leave and think about everything you can do that. Whatever you want. It's not going to change how I feel."

Tony took a step closer into Gibbs personal space. "And if I want to climb into bed with you and be close to you, talk, touch each other…would you be okay with that?"

The only response Gibbs could muster was a nod.

Slipping off his shoes, Tony climbed onto the bed and slid over.

Gibbs was about to follow, when he paused. "Let me put on-"

"No." The word came out more demanding that Tony had expected. "I want you like this."

Gibbs felt his stomach knot and he fought the urge to slip under the covers as he slid into bed. He felt he needed some other barrier between them, because he knew being in bed with the man he had wanted and loved for so many years would have an overwhelming response on his body. Tony had already seen what a kiss could do to him. The anticipation alone was causing his body to warm and the desire to surge through him. Laying there on his side, Gibbs looked over at Tony as he let his hand cup Tony's face. "I can control a lot of things, but I can't control my body's natural response to being in this situation with you." He let his finger trace a path down Tony's jaw line. "And although I can't control my body's response I can control how I deal with that response."

"I have no doubts about your control." Tony slid closer, their bodies almost touching. "If you've wanted me since we met and I never knew I'd say you're control is amazing."

Gibbs’ arm slipped around Tony's waist, his hand stopping at the small of Tony's back. "Some days were harder than others, believe me." He let his lips brush softly against Tony's as his fingers caressed up and down Tony's spine. "I always made sure when I lost control it was at home alone."

Tony grinned. "Makes me wonder about all those times you left in the middle of the day." His fingers found their way to Gibbs' chest and played with the soft grey hairs.

"There were a lot of times that was because of you." Gibbs hummed as the touch sent shivers through his body.

"And I was completely oblivious." Tony chuckled. "How could I-" The rest of the sentence caught in his throat as he felt the soft lips caress the side of his neck. His eyes closed as the kisses turned to gentle nibbles and he moaned as he felt the nip at his earlobe.

"God, you taste even sweeter than I imagined." Gibbs purred into Tony's ear before kissing back down the younger man's neck.

Tony's hand at Gibbs' chest swept upward snaking around Gibbs' neck and his fingers combed through the silver locks.

Gibbs' hand on Tony's back moved downward, the hand cupping Tony's ass and squeezing hard. The guttural groan made Gibbs' bit down on Tony's jugular. This was the response he'd wanted last night.

"Oh god." Tony moaned as his fingers knotted into the hair on the back of Gibbs' head.

Gibbs was about to take another bite, when he felt Tony's hips suddenly start rocking forward. "Fuck" Gibbs growled as he felt Tony's hard cock rub against his own through the fabric of the towel. "Tone." The affection name came out as a whisper and Gibbs pulled back slightly as he struggled to keep control. "Please, stop."

Taken aback by the request, Tony's eyes shot open and he was staring into dilated lust filled eye. "What's wrong?"

Gibbs shook his head as he tried to catch his breath. "Nothing is wrong."

"Then what?" Tony's body was gently pushed down onto his back and Gibbs' gazed down at him. Then he felt the hand caress up his inner thigh and stop just before reaching his cock.

"Is this hard cock all for me?" Gibbs' fingertips dug slightly into Tony's thigh.

"Yes." Tony managed to pant out the word as his legs involuntarily parted. His body shuddered as he felt the fingers claw over his jean covered cock and he gazed up at the man above him.

"I wanna suck your cock." Gibbs wanted it to sound like an invitation a request that he desired to fulfill but it came out more as a needful demand. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm the growing need unsure if Tony wanted this to go further. "But only if you're ready."

Not trusting his voice, Tony nodded and his lips were immediately captured by Gibbs.

Feasting on Tony's lips, Gibbs fingers popped the button on Tony's jeans and slid the zipper down. Pushing the jeans open, Gibbs growled into the kiss when his fingers made contact with the hair above Tony's cock. The fact that Tony wasn't wearing any underwear only fueled his desire. A quick tug of the jeans with both hands and they came half way down Tony's hips and the younger man's cock popped free.

Tony's head fell back and he let out a strangled gasp when Gibbs' fingers ran up the underside of his cock and the thumb rubbed across the head. Then the touch was gone and Tony whimpered desperate for it to return.

"This needs to go." Gibbs tugged at the dress shirt. "I need to feel more of you."

Without hesitation Tony tugged the shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor.

Gibbs descended, his lips kissed across Tony's chest quickly finding a nipple and licking and sucking it into a hard nub. The body under him responded. Tony's back arched and Gibbs felt the hand claw at his shoulder. Kissing across to Tony's other nipple. He gave it the same treatment drawing moans and groans from the younger man. Kissing down Tony's chest to his stomach, Gibbs paused, licking at Tony's belly button as he settled between Tony's legs. He glanced up seeing the green eyes staring down at him. Holding Tony's gaze he grabbed the base of the younger man’s cock as his tongue flicked out and tasted the precum on the head.

"Fuck." Tony keened as his hips rocked up.

"I can't wait to taste more." Gibbs hissed as his lips wrapped around the head of Tony's cock. His lips slid down as his hand came up meeting in the middle. He wanted to take this slow, build the need gradually within the younger man, but all Gibbs wanted to do was devour every inch of Tony's cock. Gliding back up, he sucked and licked at the head. Then he completely removed his mouth from Tony's cock and again looked up at the younger man. When their eyes locked again, Gibbs licked his lips then suddenly swallowed every inch of Tony's shaft.

"GIBBS!" Tony screamed the name as his cock was enveloped by the warmth.

Giving in, Gibbs gorged himself on Tony, he'd waited years for the man and now those years of denial wanted retribution. That included wanting nothing more than to make Tony come and taste the very essence of the man.

Barely able to breath, Tony took short gasps of air as his fingertips tore into the flesh of Gibbs' shoulder, his other hand clutching at the bed sheet. He'd never been taken so savagely or with such fervor. Tony's head went back and his eyes rolled back into his head as his body started to tremble. Just as he thought he was about to come, Gibbs would momentarily slow, just enough to keep him on the edge before ferociously devouring him again. Over and over, he was pushed to the brink and pulled back until finally his body and mind surrendered. He screamed his release, some animalistic sound that echoed through the room.

Even as he tasted the release, Gibbs refused to stop instead sucking and licking Tony's cock as the younger man's body trembled beneath him. Finally the cock went limp and he let it fall from his lips. His lips brushed against Tony's stomach and he felt the body shiver again. He kissed his way up Tony's body reaching Tony's lips and pausing.

Tony's body slowly started to calm only to shiver and shake again as small electrical aftershocks surged through him. His eyes fluttered open and gazed up at the familiar face…the face of the man that had been his mentor, his friend, his family for over a decade…the face seemed so different now as if he were seeing it for the first time. A face full of love, desire and longing…yet laced with worry and doubt. Tony's hand came up and touched Gibbs' cheek. He wanted to take those fears and doubts away, wanted to only see the love. His eyes leered down Gibbs' naked body; the towel had worked free exposing Gibbs hard cock. Rising up, he pushed Gibbs down onto the bed, then quickly removed his own jeans and straddled Gibbs thighs.

Gibbs leered over the naked body above him and shook his head. "This is like a dream…that I never want to wake up from."

Dipping down, Tony captured Gibbs' lips his tongue forcing its way into Gibbs' mouth and tasting himself from the man. Hearing and tasting the growl from Gibbs, Tony let his hand engulf his lover’s cock and slowly stroke over its length.

Ripping their lips apart, Gibbs hand shot up and latched onto the side of Tony's neck. "Tone." The name was a low growl as Gibbs thrust his hips upward desperately begging for more.

"You're so hard." Tony moaned as he stroked harder and faster.

"That's what you do to me." Gibbs jerked Tony's face down bringing them nose to nose.

"How many times did you dream of me just jerking you off at your desk?"

"Hundreds probably thousands." Gibbs sighed as he glanced down watching Tony's hand work over his cock.

"Like watching?"

"Yes." Gibbs groaned. "It still seems like a dream."

"Look at me." Tony ordered.

Gibbs' eyes shot back up and locked on Tony's.

"This is not a dream." Tony’s hand tightened around Gibbs' cock. "I want you more than I ever thought I would." He reached the head of Gibbs' cock and made quick short strokes over it. "And I wanna make you come."

Gibbs’ head dropped back down onto the bed, his eyes closed and he thrust into Tony's hand.

Leaning down, Tony's lips brushed against the shell of Gibbs' ear. "All these erotic images of us are suddenly racing through my mind." He sighed breathlessly. "So many I don't even know where we begin." He felt the body under him start to shake. "Maybe we should just start with your favorite." He nibbled at Gibbs' earlobe. "Let me guess…me bent over your desk." He heard the groan. "No, you'd want privacy, somewhere here." He sighed. "I know-" His hand stroked faster. "Me naked against the boat…you fucking me as you jack me off." The roar filled the room, Tony felt the cock in his hand pulsate and come drip down through his fingers.

**#############**

Eyes closed, his hand over the one on his stomach, Tony lay wrapped safely in Gibbs' arms. Neither of them were sleep, they were just enjoying the closeness. When he felt the soft lips brush against his neck, he let out a contented sigh and he interlocked their fingers on the hand at his stomach.

"Tell me what you need to say." Gibbs voice was full of emotion.

"How do you do that?" When Tony didn't get a response, he rolled over staying as close to Gibbs as possible. He placed his hand on Gibbs' chest. "If this was just about me I'd stay here the next five days and we'd never leave this bed."

Gibbs’ eyebrow went up.

"Well." Tony chuckled. "We'd never leave the house."

"But it's not just about you."

Tony shook his head. "No it’s not." His fingers played with the hair on Gibbs' chest. "Tali is my number one priority and the most important person in my life."

"As it should be."

"She's the main reason I decided to come here early." Tony rolled down onto his back. "I've been working with a realtor…I wanna buy a house here and she lined a few up for me to look at."

"You're moving back?"

"I want her to grow up with her family and that means being in DC."

"I'm sure Senior is thrilled."

"I haven't told him, I haven't told anyone, I wanted to have everything in place first." Tony rolled his eyes. "You know how Senior and Abby would be if I didn't find a house. It would be stay here or stay there and that's not what I want."

"I get it." Gibbs completely understood. "So did you find something you liked?"

Tony shrugged. "They were both nice, but-"

"Not what you wanted."

"The one in the school system I like is smaller than I want and the one that's the size I want is in a crappy school district." Tony ran his hands down his face. "It's such a tedious process."

"You'll find what you want, it just takes time."

"I know." Tony smiled at Gibbs as his hand came up to the older man's cheek. "And I have another reason to want to be here."

Gibbs turned kissing Tony's palm. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Long distance relationship." Tony grinned. "That could be fun."

"Is that what you want, a relationship?"

Tony pulled Gibbs' face down to him capturing the older man's lips. "Yes."

"Still scared?"

"Terrified"

Gibbs brow furrowed.

"Because now I know how you feel and how much I want you…which means I could lose you." Tony shook his head. "And that's terrifying."

"All these years, everything we've been through, you could never lose me." Gibbs saw the brilliant smile that filled Tony's face and it made Gibbs heart skip a beat. "We'll make it work."

"I'll talk to the realtor, maybe she can find a couple more places for me to see in the next few days."

Gibbs nodded as he rolled over onto his back. "Sounds like a good ideal."

Tony's own "Gibbs gut" told him Gibbs was holding something back. He rolled over onto his side and looked down at Gibbs. "There's something else you wanna say, what is it?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Don't start holding back on me now." Tony's hand fell to Gibbs chest. "Tell me."

Taking Tony's hand he held it to his chest. "I don't wanna push you into something you're not ready for." Gibbs paused and took a deep breath then blew it out as he gazed into the sparkling green eyes. "You could stay here. Tali would have her own room…so could you if you want. You could keep looking for a house, but you'd be here in DC." He watched as Tony's eyes went wide for a moment. "It's an offer, there if you want it or not."

Tony bit at his bottom lip as concern seeped in. "Could you handle that? Us being here and then leaving?"

Gibbs hesitated as he considered lying but knew Tony would see through it. "Honestly, I'm not sure."

"And me in a separate room?"

"That's an option." Gibbs brought Tony's hand up and kissed the inside of his wrist. "Obviously I'd prefer you in here with me." The hand was pulled away and Gibbs watched as Tony climb on him straddling his hips. Instinctively, Gibbs' hands went to the younger man's hips and blue eyes locked on green.

"And if we moved in here and I didn't wanna leave."

The thought took Gibbs breath away. "Then I'd finally have everything I've ever wanted, this house would be a home again and I'd truly be happy for the first time in a very long time."

Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' chest as he dipped down letting his lips just barely graze Gibbs. "Do you really think I could be in the same house with you and not be in your bed?"

"Our bed." Gibbs sighed trying to fight back the hunger he had for the man that made him want to just throw Tony down and take him.

"I have things to take care of in Paris." Tony saw the worry creep in to Gibbs' eyes. "It should only take me a couple weeks…and then I can handle the rest from here."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "Is that a yes?"

That beautiful million watt smile spread across Tony's face. "Yes." He let out a gasp as he was suddenly thrown down onto the bed and Gibbs body was draped over him. When the lips kissed his he tried to contain a laugh, but it spilled out without his consent. "You realize you have a lot to live up to now."

"Why's that?" Gibbs gave him a questioning look.

"Our first Valentine's day together you tell me you love me and move me in…how do you top that?"

"I don't know." Gibbs let out a blissful sigh. "But I promise to try and top it every year for the rest of my life."

 


End file.
